Manufacturers of power generators for plasma applications and induction heating applications have in the past developed various types of power supply systems. For a large number of these power supply systems, various control systems have been developed that differ in terms of size, construction, user interface and functionality. This can be costly and complex for the user and the development of various control systems is linked with considerable development costs.